Punk'd
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: A short OneShot involving Oliver Wood, James Sirius Potter and my OC Liviana Wood  Oliver's Daughter  Doesn't really have a way to summarize it so just read. Inspiration came from Role Playing on Facebook.


_**Hey guys, I'm back! So I wrote this after a burst of inspiration while Role Playing on Facebook. So anyway, it's a story that involves Oliver Wood, James Sirius Potter and my OC Liviana Wood (Oliver's daughter) I had fun writing it so I hope you have fun reading it!**_

_**P.S. I don't own anything except my OC - Liviana. **_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review it would make me very happy!**_

**Punk'd**

Liviana Wood was nervously holding the hand of her boyfriend, James Sirius Potter. She looked at her father, Oliver Wood, then looked back at James before taking a deep breath.

"Dad?" Liviana said quietly, "we need to talk to you. You may want to sit down," she motioned to the chair closest to him.

Oliver sat down and looked worriedly at his daughter, "Liv, what do you need to tell me?"\

"D-D-Daddy, I w-want you t-to know th-that we t-take full re-responsibility f-for our a-actions. P-please stay c-calm, D-Daddy, be-because I-I-I need y-you to b-be st-strong," Liviana stuttered, now on the verge of tears. James squeezed Liv's hand reassuringly. Liviana gave James a small, grateful smile and turned back to her father.

Oliver eyed his daughter curiously, his mind running wild with ideas of things she could tell him, "Liv, c'mon you can tell me anything."

Liviana looked at her father, somehow figuring that what she was about to tell him didn't fall under that category. She took another deep breath and looked at James again, who smiled reassuringly.

"D-Dad, I n-need you t-to promise m-me one th-thing," Liviana started, pausing for her dad to show a sign that he promised. When he did Liviana continued, "J-Just please d-don't hurt J-James."

Oliver's eyes widened, only the worst case scenarios running through his head now. Regardless, he nodded to show he promised because his voice had failed him.

"D-Daddy, I-I-I-I-I'm," Liviana paused to take a deep breath then whispered, almost inaudibly, "P-p-p-preg-pregnant."

It was still loud enough that Oliver heard though, because within seconds he was on his feet, wand out and pointed at James. His voice no longer failed him either because he was yelling, rather loudly, at the pair of them, "YOU! YOU IMPREGNATED MY DAUGHTER! YOU DID THIS TO HER!" then he turned on Liviana, "AND YOU! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T DOING THAT! AND THAT YOU WERE TAKING PRECAUTIONS IN CASE YOU DID!"

Liviana sat in a chair, head in her hands, tears streaming down her face. She looked up at her father nervously and sighed, "D-Dad, I-I was taking precautions, but they aren't 100% foolproof. And we didn't ever plan on doing that, it just sort of happened. We were kissing and things just went from there. I-I'm sorry, Dad. But I- we're taking full responsibility. We were the ones who got ourselves into this mess, no reason we should take care of it, too," she stood up and stood by James, taking his hand.

"LIV! YOU TWO ARE ONLY 15! NEITHER OF YOU ARE READY TO BE PARENTS!" Oliver yelled at them.

"Dad, please, sit back down," Liviana said, pushing her dad back to his chair.

Oliver sat back down and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He look at James, "Do your parents know?"

James shook his head and said, "No, sir, we wanted to tell you first."

"Well, make sure you tell them so we can get together and discuss the situation," Oliver said.

James nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

Liviana looked at James and nodded slightly. James nodded back and they turned their attention back to Oliver, who was sitting in a chair, mumbling to himself.

"D-Dad?" Liviana started, gripping James' hand tightly, "We need to tell you one more thing."

"Well, go ahead. Nothing can be worse that your 15 year old daughter telling you she's pregnant," Oliver said, looking up at them.

They looked at each other, smiled slightly and yelled in unison, "JUST KIDDING!"

_**Please hit the button that says review and tell me what you think! **_


End file.
